


I'm Here For You

by MooseFox



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Comfort, Cuddling, Gabe has almost no grace, Gabe needs his Samsquatch, M/M, No Beta, Past Torture, We Die Like Men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-20
Updated: 2018-06-20
Packaged: 2019-05-26 05:06:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14993435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MooseFox/pseuds/MooseFox
Summary: Sam takes some time to make sure Gabriel is ok.





	I'm Here For You

Gabriel was glad when Dean left for the other dimension. He would have 24 hours alone with his Samsquatch. He knew he was still hurt pretty bad; still weak. But that didn't stop him from wanting Sam. He was the only one he trusted to touch him, come near him, after what Asmodeas had done.

When Sam took him to a bedroom to rest, Gabe didn't want him to leave. He grabbed his hand, pulling him back towards the bed. He said nothing to Sam, his throat still raw from his screams of pain. He didn't want to be alone; couldn't be alone. Sam looked surprised at Gabe's hand on his wrist, but didn't protest.

Sam carefully slipped into bed beside Gabe, wrapping his arms around him as gently as possible. He didn't want to scare him. Sam fell asleep like that, Gabriel curled up in his arms. The archangel was happy to lay like that as long as he could. He started to drift off himself, his missing grace making him more human than ever. Just before he drifted off, he saw Sam's eyes open.

He heard him say, "I'm here for you Gabriel. Forever and Always." They both fell back asleep with smiles on their faces.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you guys like this fic :)


End file.
